


Ephemeral

by CindyP



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anxiety, Fear of loss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, dark humour, recovering from brain surgery
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyP/pseuds/CindyP
Summary: Curufin đang cố gắng đối mặt với sự mong manh của cuộc sống. Finrod cố gắng làm giúp cậu nhìn thấy mặt tươi sáng của mọi thứ.
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Ephemeral by Dalandel
> 
> Original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/16368323
> 
> Link author: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/pseuds/Dalandel
> 
> Đây là một trong những cái fanfic đầu tiên tui đọc khi vừa lọt hố Tolkienverse, và là fanfic đầu tiên tui dịch. Ban đầu tui dịch chỉ để cho vui thôi, nhưng rốt cuộc thích nó quá nên quyết định đem lên đây :3 nội dung có lẽ cực kì khó hiểu, trình tiếng anh cũng có hạn nên có sai sót mong mọi người thông cảm và góp ý. Khuyến khích đọc cả bản tiếng anh aka original để thấm được tất cả nội dung.
> 
> Permission:
> 
> Dalandel: Hey there! I'd be honoured if you translated my story! Thank you so much for your continued interest in it and I hope you have fun translating it. :)

“Anh còn thức không?”

Phần thân ly trà suýt chút nữa làm phỏng ngón tay của Curufin khi cậu đẩy cửa mở ra, để cho ánh sáng từ hành lang tràn vào phòng ngủ. Đèn ngủ đang bật, và dưới ánh đèn vàng mảng tối trong đôi mắt Finrod tựa như màu nâu hơn là tím – chính đôi mắt sáng lên khi chúng quay sang nhìn Curufin, nếu không như nó đã từng. Nụ cười làm đôi môi hồng nhạt cong lên cũng đủ làm khuôn mặt anh rạng rỡ lên – và đủ làm trái tim Curufin quặn lại trong sự đau đớn quá đỗi ngọt ngào. 

“Đã trễ rồi ư?” Finrod lầm bầm mệt mỏi, vươn vai cánh tay gầy guộc khỏi quả đầu rối xù và ngồi dậy một cách lười biếng khỏi giường. “Anh đã ngủ lâu chưa? Mùi thơm quá – chanh à?”

“Là chanh. Khứu giác của anh đang quay trở lại.” Curufin mỉm cười khi cậu đặt ly xuống bàn bên cạnh. “Anh không nên ngủ khi đèn còn mở.”

“Anh đã quen ngủ vậy khi ở bệnh viện. Đằng sau cửa sổ có một cây cột đèn nếu như em nhớ.” 

“Và cái rèm cửa. Anh có _rèm cửa_ mà, Ingoldo.”

“Anh thích ánh sáng.”

Curufin im lặng, ngoảnh mặt đi khi ngồi xuống giường, miếng đệm nghiêng xuống dưới sức nặng. Khi nhìn thấy người anh họ của mình đang đưa ra một gương mặt hờn dỗi với gò má phồng lên, và mặc kệ biểu cảm đó nói lên điều gì cũng làm Curufin cười thầm. Có những thứ không bao giờ thay đổi. 

Finrod mỉm cười và tựa mình vào gối, tay đan vào nhau dưới lòng. Anh giống như là một chú chim nhỏ nằm ở trong tấm chân dày khổng lồ, và nó gợi lên khao khát bảo vệ trong Curufin tới mức anh không thể đón nhận nó. Cậu biết mình vô vọng khi chủ tâm và sẵn lòng tự làm mình khổ sở như thế này. Cậu biết mình vô vọng khi bản thân không muốn ở bất kì đâu kể cả khi một ngày đẹp trời nào đó tất cả những mảnh ghép trắng trơn của cuộc sống được đặt đúng chỗ một cách hoàn hảo và cậu sẽ chẳng phải lo lắng bất cứ thứ gì ngoài hành vi của cậu, thành công của cậu. Đâu đó trong Curufin đã học cách chăm sóc những vết nứt và vết nhơ và coi chúng như là một phần của bức tranh lớn hơn. Nó không có nghĩa rằng cậu thích nó. Nó không có nghĩa rằng cậu hiểu nó. 

“Em đang nghĩ điều gì?” Finrod thanh thản hỏi, và Curufin biết cậu đã im lặng quá lâu rồi. Cậu ngồi thẳng dậy, lắc hai bả vai cứng đờ dưới lớp áo đen. _Chết tiệt_. Cậu thật sự sẽ nói về điều này. 

“Nhớ lúc chúng ta đi coi viện bảo tàng the Frick Collection vào mùa hè năm ngoái không?” Curufin hỏi, vân vê cổ tay áo bằng những ngón tay. 

“Tất nhiên rồi. Anh kéo em tới bằng cách kéo tóc em vào bữa trưa.” Finrod mỉm cười trong dòng ký ức ấm áp.

“Chúng ta lúc đó có coi một bức tranh, St. Francis-”

“St. Francis in Ecstacy?”

“Đúng vậy. Anh nói gì đó về thời đại của nó và những bức tranh lúc đó có xu hướng trở nên rạn nứt, cách dùng màu trở nên tối hơn và đục hơn, và sự đổi mới đó làm cân bằng giữa tính xác thực và sự chân thành. Cách mà vết nứt và và vết nhơ là một phần của bức hoạ, là một phần của câu chuyện.”

“Curvo, em nói như em định kể chuyện vặt về đời sống và nó làm anh quan ngại.”

Curufin nghiêng đầu, bối rối, đôi mắt của Finrod lấp lánh với một cách quen thuộc tới mức đau đớn, nhưng cậu không nói gì và thở dài, mặc kệ số phận đưa đẩy.

“Em nghĩ rằng em có thể sống một cuộc sống mà không có một vết nứt hay vết nhơ nào. Rằng em sẽ tốt hơn với điều đó. Nhưng…nhưng có lẽ không phải vậy. Chúng ta không phải xe cộ hay quần áo. Chúng ta được sinh ra là để trở nên sứt mẻ và rạn nứt.”Cậu nói như thể chính mình cũng không tin vào điều đó. Cái chết đã luôn là kẻ thù, và cậu thừa hưởng nó từ cha cậu. Với nó, sự mỏng manh của tâm trí, tầm nhìn hạn hẹp của cậu mà đã dành hơn hai mươi năm để mở rộng và nó sẽ không bao giờ là con số ba trăm sáu mươi. Đã có một thời gian cậu hận bản thân mình vì đã tin nó từ tận trái tim, đã khóc than cho Finrod tội nghiệp của cậu, cho số phận nghiệt ngã của chính cậu, cho tâm hồn tàn tạ của cả hai. Trái tim, trong thuyết siêu hình học tượng trưng là một khái niệm trừu tượng, lãng mạn không hề hiện diện trong khoa học, nhưng nó vẫn có thể làm gì đó trong điểm mù của cậu. Số phận và khả năng tồn tại cùng tình trạng tâm hồn cậu cậu sẽ để cho các chuyên gia về thần học và các linh mục làm cho kinh sợ – và cả Finrod, vì anh thích những điều này. 

“Và chăm sóc những nỗi đau nữa, Curvo, đừng quên điều đó,” Finrod nhẹ nhàng nói, làm Curufin kiềm nén nở nụ cười cay đắng. 

“Em đã gần như quên nó, Ingoldo. Đã gần như.” Vì lý do gì đó, nó vẫn quá khó để có thể bàn, giống như bàn về những cái tên thật chúng sẽ kéo theo những vấn đề của họ trở lại. Nhưng Finrod chỉ nhìn cậu, và duy nhất lần đó mảng tối không phủ lên nét mặt, và căn phòng vẫn ấm áp và yên lặng và ấm cúng. Curufin nắm lay cánh tay của Finrod, miết nhẹ trên làn da mỏng. Những đường tĩnh mạch xanh nổi bật lên như rễ cây, như đường nối giữa các chòm sao. Kim Ngưu, Xử Nữ, Song Ngư. Curufin nhớ lại đài quan sát của cha – cậu đã có những ký ức đẹp ở đó, nằm dưới cửa sổ, lắng nghe tiếng ù ù của kính viễn vọng. Vài người đã chọc Fëanáro vì sở thích ngắm sao – ông đã đáp trả lại bằng những từ ngữ mà nó vẫn bám theo Curufin tựa như những hoạ tiết trên lớp vỏ trong sọ. 

_“Nếu như có lý do để nhìn xa, vậy tại sao lại không làm vậy.”_

Curufin giờ đã hiểu rằng mình đã nhìn quá xa cho cuộc đời của chính mình. Cậu di ngón tay trên con đường màu chàm nhạt nổi bật nhất. Thiên Lang. Tiểu Hùng.(1) Ngón tay của Finrod cong lại khi Curufin nhấc lên và lật lòng bàn tay lên. 

Lực Sĩ. Phi Mã.(1) Curufin muốn lột trần Finrod và chiêm ngưỡng hơn nữa. Cậu đưa mắt lên và không ngạc nhiên trước nụ cười sâu sắc của Finrod – _‘rốt cuộc trong đầu em đang nghĩ điều gì?’_ có lẽ vậy. Cậu hít vào, hai mắt nhắm nghiền.

_Spica. Zavijava. Porrima. Auva. Vindemiatrix. Heze. Zaniah. Syrma. Rijl al Awwa. (2)_

_Thở ra_

_Spica. Zavijava. Porrima..._

Curufin mở mắt. Biểu cảm của Finrod không thay đổi. Finrod tốt bụng, kiên nhẫn của cậu. Anh cũng không nhận xét gì. Finrod là như thế. 

“Cha giải thích những thử thách chúng ta trải qua bằng cách chúng ta trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn từ nó, rằng nếu chúng ta tìm hiểu những bất hạnh mà gần như làm ta gục ngã, chúng sẽ là nền tảng vững chắc nhất để xây dựng. Nhưng em ... em không nghĩ là em có thể mang tất cả những bất hạnh đó lên bản thân trước tiên và đặt tất cả mọi chuyện trong vũ trụ này lên trên đó. Em cứ tiếp tục tổn thương ở một chỗ trong khi tất cả các kẻ nứt đang dần rạn vỡ mà em không hay biết. Em đã quá tập trung vào vệt đen đó để nhận ra nền tảng đang dần vỡ vụn, và em không nghĩ rằng nó chắc chắn như em đã từng tin. Lớp sơn của em đang rạn nứt, nhưng bức tranh lại trở nên kinh khủng.”

“Curufinwë, giờ em lại đang quá khắc nghiệt với bản thân.” Ngón tay của Finrod đan vào tay cậu, gầy guộc và gân guốc và mát lạnh. Nhìn bàn tay ấy dễ dàng hơn nhìn vào mặt anh. “Em cũng không phải là bức tranh nữa. Bằng cả tấm lòng, em kiềm chế bản thân dùng ẩn dụ đi, em khá tệ trong việc sử dụng chúng.”

Curufin ngước lên, quá hấp tấp để xoá sạch những nếp nhăn trên mặt, nhưng lại không thể tách bàn tay mình khỏi cái nắm chặt của Finrod. Điều đó an ủi cậu hơn hơn bao giờ hết kể cả khi niềm kiêu hãnh bị tổn thương đang tủa lấy cậu. “Dù không phải là nhà thơ có tác phẩm bán chạy nhất nhưng nói những chuyện như này dễ dàng hơn.”

“Được thôi. Em _nên_ nói về chúng.”

“Đã trễ rồi. Anh nên uống hết trà và ngủ đi.”

Finrod thở dài và lấy cái ly từ bàn ngủ, hít sâu hương thơm và cẩn trọng uống một ngụm. Mắt của anh nhắm lại, và Curufin nhìn anh. Cậu biết cậu có thể trốn khỏi chuyện này mà không bị chất vấn, nhưng vì lý do gì đó một thứ gì đó muốn được giải thoát, và cậu đã sớm đầu hàng giữ nó trong lòng ngay cả khi những từ ngữ quấn vào như một hũ đầy những con sâu khô.

“Em tự hỏi…” Curufin nói nhưng lại dừng lại, chờ Finrod cho tới khi anh hạ thấp ly khỏi đôi môi mỏng nhợt nhạt và hoàn toàn chú ý tới cậu, “….có khi nào em chỉ đang cố tô đè lên những vết nứt, làm ra vẻ em là gì đó mà em không phải chỉ để giả vờ là đang hạnh phúc không? Liệu nó có tiếp tục rạn nứt nữa không?”

“Em đang không hạnh phúc sao?” Finrod hỏi, giọng anh the thé, và anh nhanh chóng che miệng lại đằng sau ly trà. Những nếp nhăn vẫn ở trên khoé mắt anh. “Em có cảm thấy giả tạo không?”

“Có lẽ em chỉ đang cố bào chữa cho việc đang hạnh phúc. Mọi thứ đã trở nên rất tồi tệ và em cảm thấy em không có quyền nữa.”

“Từ khi nào? Không phải hạnh phúc chỉ có ở trong những khoảnh khắc sao? Chỉ một thứ duy nhất trường tồn là sự lụi tàn, sự thật là không gì tồn tại vĩnh viễn, và đó là nét đẹp của cuộc sống.”

“Anh nói vậy chỉ vì chúng ta không thể biết trước được tương lai, Ingoldo. Nó làm em khổ sở.” Curufin chưa bao giờ tốt trong việc sống trong một khoảnh khắc. Một công trình được đề ra cho cậu, một cú đẩy hoàn hảo khi sự tập trung của cậu trở nên nhỏ nhoi và sắc nhọn như là mũi kim, nhưng luôn luôn – luôn luôn có một mục tiêu, và đằng sau nó, một mục tiêu khác, và suốt quãng đời cậu đã đi theo những cơn sóng đó trong một vòng lặp không hồi kết. 

“Curvo, chúng ta không thể chắc chắn được điều gì nếu anh không ngả bệnh. Chúng ta có thể lên kế hoạch cho cả thế giới và bỏ phí chúng. Ít nhất bây giờ chúng ta có gì đó. Nó còn hơn cả những điều anh dám hy vọng tới.” Giọng của Finrod quá vô cảm để bàn về điều này. Curufin tự hỏi làm sao Finrod có thể nói với tông giọng như vậy khi cậu đáng ra phải là người mơ mộng hão huyền ở đây. Khi Finrod luôn miệng nói về Thiên Đàng và Sự Tái Sinh và Bạn Tri kỉ trong khi đang ở tình trạng yếu đuối, đau đớn và say trong thuốc giảm đau, Curufin đã muốn bổ đầu anh ra – _sao anh ta dám._ Sao Finrod dám cố gắng và tìm kiếm sự lạc quan trong cái tình trạng tồi tệ khủng khiếp mà cả hai đang bị mắc kẹt. Sao anh ta dám nói như là người dự báo thời tiết rằng có hy vọng, dù Curufin có miễn cưỡng chấp nhận nó đi chăng nữa, dù cậu có vô vọng níu kéo lấy nó đi chăng nữa. Sao anh ta dám tin tưởng điều đó _mù quáng_ như vậy. Sao anh ta dám mỉm cười và bảo rằng anh ta _yêu_ khi tất cả những gì anh làm là xé toạc Curufin ra từng mảnh nhỏ. 

Cậu đã từng rất tức giận

Cậu hiện tại lại rất _biết ơn_

“Em càng lúc càng nghĩ rằng anh quá an phận rồi đấy.” Lời nói của Curufin là một tiếng thở dài mệt mỏi, một tiếng thở dài mà không làm đánh động tới không khí trong phòng. Lời tuyên bố làm cậu trùng xuống, về thể chất và tinh thần. 

“Nếu điều đó đúng, anh sẽ không ra sức tán tỉnh em tháng này qua tháng nọ để có thể sống chung một mái nhà với em. Tin anh đi, nó chưa bao giờ là do thiếu sự lựa chọn. Anh có cả hàng người xếp hàng chỉ để chiếm chỗ em thôi.”

“Đồ khốn, Ingoldo, làm người ai lại làm thế.”

“Vấn đề là, anh bây giờ như củ khoai tây không gian vậy, nên giờ anh đành phải mắc kẹt với em vậy.”

“Thiên thạch. Ý anh là _thiên thạch_. ‘Củ khoai tây không gian’ cái đầu anh. Anh đã ở đâu trong tiết khoa học vậy hả?”

“Thiên thạch giết chết khủng long. Em nên cẩn thận, Curvo.”

Hai người nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, mắt đối mắt và miệng đối miệng – và cái ly bắt đầu run bần bật trong lòng bàn tay của Finrod trước khi anh bắt đầu cười, và Curufin bắt lấy cái ly trước khi người anh họ của cậu làm đổ trà đầy người. 

“Ingoldo,” cậu cảnh cáo, nhưng rồi cậu cũng bắt đầu cười theo tới mức không thể giữ ly trà được. Hương thơm của chanh thoảng quanh cậu, cái ly truyền hơi ấm qua làn da, và trong một lúc cậu quên mất. “Anh làm cái trò gì vậy?”

Finrod quệt khoé mắt, thở khò khè – tiếng cười của anh đã đem lại sắc màu cho gò má không có sức sống, và anh trông giống như chính mình hơn, thành công làm cơn giận của Curufin tan biến. “Làm em phân tâm.”

“Em có thể thấy là vậy.” Curufin trả ly trà lại, ngón tay quét đằng sau lưng Finrod. Cậu nhìn anh uống trà trong im lặng, cái thở dài hài lòng rời đôi môi tái nhợt. “Em nghĩ là nó có tác dụng.”

“Anh vẫn chưa mất cảm giác mà.” Finrod nháy mắt.

“Anh không nên làm thế. Để em nói đi. Nó đã đủ khó dù anh không trêu em.”

Finrod đặt ly trà ra chỗ khác và nhích lại gần, bộ quần áo ngủ chà xát vào nhau, và rồi đôi môi lạnh lẽo của anh lần theo xuống bên cạnh mặt Curufin, làm cậu ngừng lại như những bức tượng đầu người ở nhà. Từng hơi thở nhỏ bé run rẩy, nhẹ nhàng như gió xuân, là một cái chạm của cánh tiên tĩnh điện, và không nghĩ gì Curufin bèn quay đầu, môi hé ra cùng cái thở dài lặng thinh – hôn nhau rất tuyệt. Hôn nhau luôn luôn tuyệt. 

Khi Finrod lùi lại, mắt anh lấp lánh trong sự thích thú cùng điều gì đó, và nó giống như là sự âu yếm. “ _Mmm_ tuyệt vời. Khẩu vị của anh cũng đang hồi phục nữa.”

Curufin liếm đôi môi tê rần, rồi cho Finrod nụ cười méo mó. “Em có vị như nào?”

Finrod nhe răng và vòng bàn tay thon dài đằng sau cổ Curufin, kéo cậu vào thêm một nụ hôn triền miên, và từ tuyệt vời thành hoàn hảo. Curufin cảm nhận được nhịp đập của Finrod ở dưới bàn tay khi cậu vuốt ve cái cổ nhợt nhạt, đầu ngón tay chạm vào cái gáy mềm mại của anh. Finrod có vị của chanh, đầu lưỡi ấm nóng từ trà, và có mùi như hương thơm tinh dầu hoa lài. Curufin nhướng mày khi Finrod rút lại, im lặng chờ câu trả lời ngu ngốc ban nãy. 

“Như sự sống,” Finrod lầm bầm, liếm môi như thể đang nhấp nháp tất cả những gì anh tìm ra được ở đó, cái miệng mỏng của anh vẫn còn có khả năng để quyến rũ dù cố tình hay vô ý. Khi anh tiếp tục, Curufin vẫn chú tâm nhìn vào nó, môi cậu hé ra theo bản năng và tập trung ham muốn một cách chậm rãi. “Nghe này – em đang đối xử tốt với anh. Tốt một cách vô lý. Em đang tự làm bản thân kiệt sức vì phải làm vậy. Anh nói thật lòng khi anh nói chúng ta nên có khởi đầu mới. _Một cơ hội mở đầu mới_. Chúng ta sẽ đem những bức tranh cũ ra giàn thêu và để chúng cháy rụi, và cùng nhau vẽ một bức tranh mới. Theo đúng nghĩa đen nếu em muốn. Nhưng vì tất cả những gì tốt đẹp và cao quý, ngưng đặt anh lên bệ thờ để em tự hành hạ bản thân nữa. Em không – và không bao giờ - không có giá trị. Em có nhiều vấn đề nhưng em không phải là vấn đề của chính em. _Hiểu chưa?_ Bây giờ em có thể dừng nghĩ về tương lai vô định phía trước và nằm xuống với anh một lúc được không?”

“Nếu nó làm anh dừng tràng đả kích đó.” Curufin lùi lại, nhưng có vài vệt hồng xuất hiện trên má và cậu cảm thấy hơi choáng váng – có lẽ đó là lý do cậu không cảm thấy kích động bởi giọng của Finrod. Tranh cãi trở nên vô nghĩa. Cậu mong Finrod nói đúng.

“Anh sẽ cố. Nếu em quay lưng lại và để anh vùi mặt anh vào tóc em. Anh có thể sẽ im lặng.”

“Được,” Curufin nói, để chân lên giường và để Finrod kéo cậu vào ngực anh, cánh tay thon dài vòng ôm lấy cậu. Cậu để bản thân mình mỉm cười vì biết rằng Finrod không thể thấy nó, và với tay tới tắt đèn. “Em thích khi anh im lặng,” cậu thì thầm đối diện với bức tượng, và rùng mình khi Finrod cười thầm trên bả vai cậu, cánh tay ôm lấy cậu chặt hơn. 

“Và anh thích khi em ồn ào.” Giọng nói của Finrod nóng bỏng hơn cả hơi thở.

“Thế ư?” Curufin, không thể che đậy sự ngượng ngùng. 

“Em có vốn từ vựng rất rộng lớn và đầy màu sắc – tuy nhiên với một người nói chuyện với chỉ một tông giọng nhàm chán, khi chỉ một câu nói ‘làm ơn’ với nhiều tông giọng được sử dụng em dùng khi bị kích thích và khêu gợi thật sự rất ấn tượng. Còn hơn cả hài lòng.”

“ _Ingoldo_.”

“Ừ?”

 _“Cắn em_.”

“Rất sẵn lòng.”

Curufin thở ra với vẻ giả vờ khó chịu và co những ngón tay lại trong lòng bàn tay Finrod, đem những ngón tay đặt lên trái tim. Môi Finrod cong lên thành một nụ cười trên làn da trên cổ cậu, nhẹ nhàng và tuyệt vời và cầu khẩn. Curufin kìm nén han muốn được đẩy bàn tay mảnh khảnh đó vào lồng ngực hơi chùng xuống đầy mời gọi đấy và tan chảy ở trong vòng tay của Finrod, gột bỏ căng thẳng ra khỏi cơ thể đã mệt nhoài. Như thế bản thân sẽ tin vào sự thật của Finrod dễ dàng hơn, đắm chìm vào sự yên bình của Finrod – bàn tay đó tuy không thể làm con ác quỷ trong cậu im lặng, nhưng chúng vẫn có thể giữ chúng ở chỗ khác, và chỉ cần như thế Curufin cũng đủ hạnh phúc vì cả hai đã cùng đi trên con đường tràn ngập đau đớn để được như bây giờ. 

Lần này cậu có thể ngủ được hai tiếng mà không kiểm tra nếu Finrod còn thở hay không.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Lupus, Ursa Minor, Hercules, Pegasus đều là những chòm sao. 
> 
> (2)Những ngôi sao trong chòm sao Xử Nữ.


End file.
